


Castle on the Hill

by coffeeandcas



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Break Up, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse, Single Parent Castiel, Single Parent Dean, Single Parents, Social Anxiety, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeandcas/pseuds/coffeeandcas
Summary: Dean Winchester and his five-year-old son Sammy are new in town, and are trying their best to settle in. When Dean finds out that the cute guy working at the toy store has two twin boys, they arrange to get together to their kids can meet up and make friends.Dean ends up making a new friend of his own...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this Tumblr prompt: How about a fluffy destiel single dads au, where they meet somehow because of their kids (like a toy store where one is the clerk or something)?

Sammy, five years old, runs up to the counter with a pink and orange stuffed dinosaur in his hand, and stands on tiptoe to hand it to the clerk. Dean is a few steps behind him, completely distracted by how awful the toy is, and simultaneously thankful that this time Sammy hasn’t gathered up almost every toy in the shop and cried fat tears while asking why he can’t take them all home. He’s so distracted by the dinosaur in fact, that he doesn’t notice the (considerably attractive) man staring at him from across the counter, and has to ask him to repeat what it was he had just said. His cheeks don’t flush with embarrassment until he looks up, staring into clear blue eyes and a polite smile, showing perfect white teeth, then he turns the colour of a stoplight as his brain registers damn, this guy is cute.

The guy, who is wearing a plastic nametag reading ‘Cas’ merely smiles at him and says, in a rough, husky voice: “My kid likes that one too. I’m still struggling to see why.”

“I know, right?” Dean exhales in relief. The guy clearly doesn’t think he’s a total blundering idiot. “It’s so…garish!”

Cas shrugs. “That I can understand. The bright colours help with cerebral development. I just think it looks like it comes alive at night. Look at those eyes. Totally evil.” He drops his voice to say the last part, but it doesn’t matter; Sammy is distracted by a display of flashing lightsabers, and Dean decides to pay quickly so he doesn’t get the pleading eyes and quivering bottom lip that come out whenever Sammy really wants something. He can’t resist that expression. He tugs out his wallet, and notices Cas staring over at Sammy with a fond expression.

“How old is your kid?” He pulls out a wad of cash, and Cas rings the dinosaur through the till.

“Hmm? Oh, they’re four. Twin boys. Little monkeys, both of them, as you can imagine.” Cas’ eyes light up as soon as he starts talking. “How old is yours?”

“He’s five.” Dean takes his receipt and the dinosaur. “Uhm,” He stalls, wondering if he’s crazy to ask his next question. The guy is a total stranger, he could be _anyone_. Although, how much of an asshole is someone who works in a toy store likely to be? What the hell. All in the name of settling in… “We just moved here, actually, and Sammy doesn’t start school for another two weeks. Would you be interested in a play date? Get the kids together, maybe go for a picnic or something?” He gestures to the large floor-to-ceiling window at the front of the toy store. “The scenery around here is gorgeous and we haven't seen any of it yet, you know what it's like, so busy getting unpacked and finding a good school and sorting out work. I know you’re probably really busy too, especially with twins. But I just thought, you know, if you weren’t…”

“I’d love to.” Cas cuts him off smoothly, extending his hand across the counter so it rests in the middle, palm down. Dean was rambling, babbling nervously and unable to stop himself so he's glad Cas intervened. He feels heat flare in his cheeks again, but this time it's combined with relief. “ My twins love making new friends, and we’re great tour guides. It would be my pleasure. I’ll probably need your name first, though.”

“Oh! It’s Dean. Dean Winchester. And that’s Sammy.” Sammy is currently sitting in the middle of the floor reading a Beauty and the Beast colouring book - upside down.

“I’m Cas. Here,” Cas scribbles something on the back of Dean’s receipt. “Give me a call sometime and we’ll get a date… a _play_ date arranged?” The man’s smile is sweet and subtle beneath oceanic eyes, and Dean’s heart skips several beats.

As he leaves the store with Sammy in tow, he can’t help the pleased glow that pulses in his chest. Settling in is going just fine,see Dean? New friend already. And was that an accidental slip when Cas had said date before correcting himself? Because Dean could get on board with a regular, run of the mill date if Cas is offering those… He fervently hopes Cas is single too.

They hop into the Impala, parked right outside the toy store, and Sammy busies himself with an imaginary world involving his new toy. When Dean chances a glance back over his shoulder at the toy store, he sees Cas watching them go from the doorway, a gentle smile playing at his perfect lips.

*

Dean is sitting by the phone with a beer in one hand and a scrap of paper in the other. The receipt is creased in every way possible, thanks to it being made into a paper plane, an origami bird, and a very wonky flower by Dean’s nervous fingers as he kills time and tries to work up the nerve to call Cas. The numbers on the back are still legible, a cell phone number, and he finishes his beer and makes a snap decision. He struggles with phone calls in general, finds they trigger unknown and misplaced anxieties, but texting he can do. Sammy is asleep in his bed upstairs, content in dreamland and snuggled up to his new dinosaur, so Dean has the rest of the evening to himself. He fetches another beer from the fridge - Dutch courage - and pulls out his cellphone. He's normally not shy about asking people out - although, if he thinks about it, he hasn't asked anyone out in a long time. Months. No, _years_. And why is he getting so worked up anyway? This is a play date, not a _date_ date.

He opens a blank text message…then drops his phone on the sofa. Damn. He just needs a minute or two. _Why_ is he so worked up about this? Cas is just some guy, and this is just a play date. He isn't asking the guy to marry him or anything even close.

He stalls again, this time going upstairs to check on Sammy for the fifth time. Damn, his anxiety is bringing out old obsessive behaviours he thought he'd handled a while back. Sure enough, his son sleeps peacefully in bed, a line of stuffed animals in bed with him, like his little companions. A small, blue nightlight blinks in he corner in the shape of a star, and the music he left on is still playing quietly. Sammy’s room is the only one that looks half-decent; the rest of the small house is still cluttered with half-unpacked boxes, although the kitchen and living area are almost done, and the place is starting to feel homely. Cosy. Safe, for both of them, and like somewhere they can stay for a long time.

Dean closes the door and heads back downstairs, taking a breath and deciding he's being utterly pathetic and needs to give himself a good slap. Swallowing his nerves along with a mouthful of Corona, he scoops his phone up again and brings up a blank message.

 **Hey, Cas, it’s Dean**. He pauses, then adds, **From the store today.** Just in case Cas has a bad memory, or in case he handed his number to multiple Deans in the same afternoon. He goes to add more, but in his state of self-imposed anxiety, accidentally hits send.

“Fuuuck.”

He leans his head right back until it lands on the back of the sofa and covers his eyes. Smooth, Dean. Very smooth. He doesn't expect a reply right away, so switches the TV on quietly to watch a baseball game and kill time, pretending he isn't checking his phone every ten seconds. Five minutes passes. Then ten. Then twenty, and Dean has all but given up. Cas must have just said he would meet up to be polite. Maybe the number isn't even really his. Maybe Dean is just gullible and a fantasist. He doesn't know many people in this town, and he figured making friends would be easier than it has been. He didn't count on his anxieties rearing their heads so soon, or so viciously; plus with it just being him and Sammy, his options for socialising are pretty limited. Dean sighs, sips his beer, and tries not to feel too dejected. Shit happens.

Half an hour later, the sofa vibrates next to him as a kmessage from an unknown number pops up on his screen.

_Hello Dean. How are you? Sorry for taking a little while to reply to your message, I was putting the twins to bed. Jimmy wouldn't settle. I hope that Sammy likes the dinosaur toy._

It's so cheerful and friendly that a smile instantly splits Dean’s face, and he starts typing a reply. Before he can form more than a few words, a second message comes through.

_I know it's short notice, and you're probably busy, but would you like to meet up tomorrow? I told the twins that they might have a new friend to play with and they were incredibly excited. It also happens to be my day off. If tomorrow isn't good for you then let me know when. I'm sure I can swap a shift at work, it shouldn't be a problem._

Wow. Cas is chatty, even in texts. And the way he writes is beautiful; eloquent without being too stuffy or formal. It's a welcome hint that their time spent together won't involve lots of awkward silences and stammering. At least, it likely won't on Cas’ side. Dean isn't so sure about himself. He quickly taps out a response and hits send, a smile already playing at his lips.

**Tomorrow is great! Sammy will be thrilled. Do you know anywhere nice to go?**

_There are some lovely places around here. If you don't mind a bit of a drive, there is a lovely quiet park, just twenty minutes North of here. It's got a play area, a beautiful lake and a little fallen-down castle on the top of a hill. My boys love it there. It's meant to be spectacular weather tomorrow too; we have chosen a good day!_

Already, Dean adores Cas’ texts. Despite them only exchanging a few words in the store, he can hear the rich, gravelly voice as he reads the words through once, then again. He can sense the love and affection for his children shining through, even in Cas’ text-speak. He wonders what the boys are like, if they're identical twins or if he will be able to tell them apart. He's sure Sammy has never met twin's before, so it should be a fun experience for him, a chance to make new friends. The move has been tough on the little guy, taken away hfrom everything and everyone he knows, and Dean is determined to do right by his kid. He's already imagining Sammy smiling, laughing, playing with other kids. The way he used to be.

Damn. He's sending himself off to the deep end with this line of thought. He finishes his beer, changes the TV channel and turns the volume down as an action film blared across the screen, and grabs his phone again.

Before he can reply however, a sound from the bottom of the stairs draws his attention.

Sammy is standing there in his elephant-print PJs, one hand on the bannister and the other gripping tightly on to the new stuffed dinosaur, wide-eyes with his hair sticking up in every direction. In the shadows cast from the television, he looks younger than his five-years, and Dean feels a tightness in his chest as he realises his son has probably had a nightmare. A depressingly regular occurrence since their move.

“Sammy? You all right, buddy?”

Sammy nods. “There's a monster in my closet.” He doesn't move any closer, but his eyes shimmer with tears as he blinks. “I'm scared.”

“Hey, it's OK.” Dean is up and off the sofa in a heartbeat, sweeping Sammy up into his arms and kissing the end of his nose. He should put the kid back to bed. That's what all the books say, and those little videos he's been watching on YouTube. But five minutes can't hurt.

“Come sit with me for a bit, and I promise you when we go back up he will have got bored and gone away. I bet he was a friendly one anyway. The closet monsters always are.”

They settle on the sofa together - the television turned to a more appropriate channel - with Sammy cuddled in his lap with his face pressed into his chest, breath coming in short, gentle puffs as he quickly falls asleep again. Dean wraps a blanket around them and lies down, stretching out with Sam on top of him, and fumbles for his phone to text Cas back.

**It sounds perfect. Meet you there at midday?**

_Of course, Dean. I'll bring food._

Dean smiles, feels Sammy mumble something in his sleep while shoving his thumb in his mouth, and goes to reply, but another message pings through from Cas.

_I'm really looking forward to it._


	2. Chapter 2

Midday takes forever to come around. Sammy is a bundle of joy and excitement, pinging about the house and giggling, collecting all his favourite toys to bring with him to meet the twins, and Dean can't help but follow him around and laugh. The kid is such a ray of sunshine in his life; he doesn't know what he would do without him. Sammy keeps him smiling, even on the bad days.

His breakup with Cain had been messy, emotional, and volatile. Cain had only hit him once. But once had been enough, and he'd left that night. He'd managed to keep Sammy away from the worst of it as they agreed the terms of their separation, and in the end Cain hadn't fought him for custody, giving him the one caveat that he was allowed to see his son once a month. Dean had agreed bitterly - then moved three states away to get away from all the memories and the air of drama that still hung thick and heavy around him. That small town had been suffocating him anyway, and once Cain was out of the picture he had no reason not to pick Sammy up and start a new life for them both. His son would be better off with one parent than two parents who couldn't stand each other - and Cain's interest in Sammy had dwindled as the months went on. He had been the perfect father to start with. Now, it was like Sammy was a toy that had lost its shine.

Dean cuts that train of thought off as Sammy hurtles into his legs, sending him spilling back onto the couch, and his son leaps on top of him, tickling him and giggling sweetly.

"Time to go, Daddy! Now!"

And he's right - it is. They pile into the car, toys and snacks galore, and it takes Dean just under thirty minutes to get there with midday traffic. As Sammy scrambles out of the car and pelts towards the lush green park, Dean has to call him back and tell him not to go running about where there are cars, and reminds him to hold his hand when they're out. There's a car parked next to them, a rather hideous beige thing with two child seats in the back, and Dean wonders if that's Cas' car. It seems pretty likely.

He sees Cas sitting on a bench at the bottom of the hill he mentioned, smiling and gesturing to two young boys who are playing on a picnic rug nearby. As they walk up to meet them, Sammy suddenly presses into Dean's thighs and grips his hand tightly, going shy.

"Hey, buddy," Dean stops them about ten feet from Cas, who has looked up and is waving at them. "You OK?" Sammy nods, giant round eyes watching the twins play with a red fire truck. "You're going to have fun, I promise."

"Hi, Dean." Cas reaches out to shake his hand and damn, they guy is definitely as cute as Dean remembers. Cuter, in fact. And when Cas crouches down to say hi to Sammy, Dean feels his heart swell like the Grinch in that silly Christmas movie Sammy likes to watch. "Hi, Sammy. Wow, you look just like your daddy. And is that the dinosaur you got yesterday?" Sammy nods, all shy smiles and winding himself around his father's legs. "It's a really cool dinosaur. Why don't you go and show it to my kids, they're just over there." Cas points, and Sammy nods, pulling gently at Dean's hand to get him to follow.

It's a glorious sunny day, and the park is just as nice as Cas said. A vast lake glimmers in the afternoon light, flanked by trees and a playpark with more slides and swings than Dean can remember seeing in any of the parks back in Lawrence. Sammy no doubt hasn't noticed it yet, or he would be swinging from the monkey bars already. The picnic rug is spread out at the bottom of a small hill, and right at the top is a stone-built heap of rocks that apparently used to be a castle of some sort. Dean has an urge to go up and explore it, but decides to wait until they've all been properly introduced.

The twins are dark-haired, blue-eyed angels, mirrors of each other and mimics of their father. At least, they _look_ like angels, but Dean remembers Cas' comment about them being monkeys and thinks that Sammy will fit right in with them. They both look up as they approach, and one of them stands up and runs over with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"You're Sammy." His voice is sweet and soft, and Sammy takes a tentative step forward, still gripping his father's hand in his own tiny one. Cas and Dean exchange a smile, and wait. "I'm Jimmy. That's Michael." From the picnic rug comes a small cry of, ' _Mikey_ , Jimmy, not Michael!' and Dean suppresses a smirk at how cute the twins are. Jimmy extends a hand and, after a second or two thinking about it, Sammy slowly lets go of his father's hand in favour of taking the four-year-old's. Then they're wandering back to the picnic rug together and Sammy is showing the twins his dinosaur, while Mikey giggles and says he has one too, then they compare dinosaur names.

"Is a stefasaurus," Jimmy proclaims proudly, loudly, and Cas snuffles out a laugh.

"Stegosaurus, Jimmy. With a 'g' in the middle."

Jimmy tests the word a few times until he gets it right, then beams and carries on chattering as though he's just solved the world's most difficult riddle. Cas laughs, and he and Dean wander back to the bench to unpack the picnic food they've brought and keep an eye on their children. Dean feels warm all over at the sight of Sammy laughing and smiling, making friends. Cas hands him a bottle of water and he sips it gratefully, already feeling sweat bead on the back of his neck and dampness under his arms. The day has turned out to be glorious.

They chat for a little while about their kids, breaking off every few minutes to answer a question as one runs over to them, or to hand out snacks, or just to laugh when one of them does something adorably hilarious. Cas' laugh is beaitufl, rich and low, and it sends a tingle down Dean's spine. It feels so good to be out, in the sun, talking with another adult and relaxing after the hectic frenzy of the last few weeks. Dean can feel the sun bronzing his skin, and wonders if his freckles are popping already. He always quite liked them.

"So, how long have you been in town now?"

Cas unwraps a sandwich and calls Jimmy over to hand it to him, telling him to share it with his brother. The meticulous way Jimmy breaks it up, tongue peeking out in concentration, sends a grin across Dean's face. A grin that almost melts into emotional, damp-eyed appreciation when he sees the four-year-old turn it into three evenly-sized pieces, head back to the picnic blanket and hand a piece to Sammy first.

"Uh, two weeks. It's been kinda crazy, getting everything sorted out. School, work, unpacking, buying furniture... I swear, I don't know which way is up half the time."

"I know what you mean. When my wife and I divorced, getting settled in a new place took some doing." Wife. Damn. Dean knew it would have been too good to be true, Cas liking guys. Oh well, at least they could hopefully be friends. And Dean can pretend not to notice just how goddamn cute Cas is when he smiles, all teeth and crinkled eyes. "But when you start making friends, things do tend to fall into place."

"Right. Yeah, I guess that's true." _Don't ask, Dean. Do_ not _ask. It is rude to ask someone why they split up with their spouse._ "So, do you and your ex-wife still talk?" _OK, that's better than what you were_ about _to ask._

"Yes. She has the boys one weekend a month. She travels a lot for work," Cas sips from a glass water bottle, and Dean pretends he isn't looking at the way the other man's throat moves as he swallows. "So I got custody. Which, truth be told, is the best thing that's ever happened to me." Cas smiles fondly at the kids, who are now lining up a neat row of stuffed animals and playing what looks like an intense game of make-believe-hospital.

"Why did you split up?" _What? Dean! You cannot just ask someone that, five minutes after meeting them!_ He almost smacks himself on the forehead for his audacity, and anxiety instantly curls in his stomach. Cas is going to think he's a freak, or be too weirded out by his forwardness to want to meet up again. He should _never_ have asked something so personal, what on _earth_ was he thinking-

"Oh." Cas rubs the back of his neck, cheeks pinking just a little. "Uhm. There was someone else. For me. It never went any further than talking, but it was enough for me to know that things were over between us. She took it pretty well, considering."

There's a pregnant pause, and Dean feels like Cas is waiting for him to ask, so he does. "Considering what?"

"Considering that it was my best friend." Cas pauses, appears to be considering something, then exhales. "Turns out that he and I weren't a good match at all, but it made me see that Anna and I weren't working. When all was said and done, I wanted a fresh start with the twins, so we chose this town. I used to summer here with my family, so it holds some good memories."

Cas takes another drink, then chances a look at Dean, who is trying valiantly to hold in a whoop of glee. Cas isn't completely straight! That means there might be a chance - _might_ be a chance - of a date, if he plays his cards right. He smiles at Cas warmly, and they sit quietly for a while just watching the children laugh and play.

"What about you, Dean? What brings you here?"

"Uh," Dean stalls, twisting his hands together. He doesn't like talking about Cain, but Cas has shared something pretty personal so it's only fair if he responds in kind. He checks to make sure Sammy is out of earshot, then takes a breath. "Bad break-up. He was... unpleasant, towards the end. I didn't feel safe around him, and I didn't feel like Sammy was safe either and, well, he’s the most important thing in my life. Moving away was the right thing to do, and I don't regret it." He laughs, meaning to sound cheerful but it comes out as slightly hollow. "Not yet, anyway."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

When he looks up, Cas' eyes are dark and emotive, and he swallows audibly as he gazes into their cerulean depths. The other man looks so concerned for him, tilting his head slightly with a gently furrow between his brows, and Dean has to resist a bizarre urge to lean forward and kiss the expression from his face.

"It's all right. Best thing for us, a fresh start. Sammy's fine, and I'm fine too." Mostly. "Like you said, getting up on your feet after a move just takes time, right?"

"Right." Cas gets up at a squawk from Mikey, who is being led by the hand up the gentle incline of the hill towards the castle. "Well," He turns and smiles sweetly at Dean. "Whatever you need, Dean, I'm happy to help out. Unpacking, watching Sammy, showing you around... it would be my pleasure."

Dean follows him as he walks up the hill in the wake of their kids, watching the arch of his neck and the firm lines of his shoulders beneath his t-shirt. The trim waist, strong forearms, artistic hands, and messy dark hair that he would just love to run his fingers through. He hasn't felt this attracted to someone in a very, very long time. And, if Cas' smiles and twinkling eyes are anything to go by, he isn't alone in that attraction.

The sound of Sammy's laughter mixing in with the twins' lasts long into the afternoon, and Dean and Cas spend a very pleasant few hours getting to know each other while chaperoning the new friendship. It turns out Cas loves Thai food, reading classic novels, long walks on cool nights, and foreign films. Dean can appreciate every one of those things, and his own hobbies - cars, modern literature, and American history - seem to pique Cas' interest as well. Eventually, the children's energy starts to run out, and Cas ends up carrying a very sleepy Jimmy down the car as Mikey stumbles behind - holding Sammy's hand. Dean walks beside Cas, carrying the picnic baskets and blanket, and they talk quietly so as not to wake the drowsy boy.

"They're adorable, they really are."

"You think?" Cas turns to him, peering over Jimmy's head to meet Dean's eyes, and he practically glows with pride.

"Oh, absolutely. You should be really proud of them, Cas."

"Thanks, Dean. Sammy is a lovely child as well; I'm so glad they all got on well."

"Yeah. Me too. It's nice that he has some new friends."

Cas deposits Jimmy into his carseat, and Dean helps get Mickey settled with a book on the other side, making sure he's strapped in securely. Sammy watches with round, wet eyes, and his bottom lip quivers. He doesn't want to go home yet, Dean can tell, and he scoops his son into his arms and promises him another play date really soon.

"Tomorrow?" Sammy sniffles, wiping tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand. The dinosaur is clutched close to his chest.

"I'm sure Cas has plans tomorrow. But soon, yeah? I promise."

Dean kisses Sammy on the forehead and turns to say goodbye to Cas, who is leaning against his car with a strange smile playing at his lips, as he watches Dean comfort his child. The sunset makes his skin look like warm honey, and Dean can't stop himself from staring at the muscles in his forearms where they're crossed lazily over his chest. He wonders what Cas would look like shirtless, then redirects his thoughts quickly. He has Sammy in his arms, for God's sake. Sammy, who is cuddled up against his shoulder now, face turned away towards the lake, and by the sounds of his even breathing he's quickly falling asleep. Dean adjusts his position slightly, and opens his mouth to thank Cas for a lovely afternoon, but Cas gets there first.

"Actually, Dean, I don't really have plans tomorrow. I finish work at three and pick the twins up from daycare. If you and Sammy wanted to come over for dinner, I can tell you more about the area and," Cas is blushing now, caught between avoiding Dean's gaze and trying to catch his eye. "We could watch a film or something. I have a nice bottle of malbec I've been saving for a while, you know... if you're interested."

A date. Is Cas asking him on a _date_? Dean feels his insides swoop pleasantly, and he’s sure h’s blushing. The anxiety that has been coiled inside his chest during his first proper social outing with another grown-up for a while starts to dissipate and melt away. “That would be... really good, actually. I'd love to see some of the movies you mentioned." Dean is warm all over, his heart tightening with a thrill of excitement, and he didn't realise he could smile this much in such a short space of time.

"So..." Cas unfolds his arms and steps forward, all shy smiles and glittering eyes. "It's a date?"

Dean grins, ear to ear. And when Cas moves in just a little more, stands up on tiptoe and presses a quick, chaste kiss to his cheek, he's sure his heart is going to explode out of his chest from happiness. Cas likes him. Cas _likes_ him, Cas has asked him on a _date_. Cas has cute kids and Sammy likes them, and Dean _likes_ Cas.

Suddenly, life in this small town has taken on a totally different shine.

"Yeah, Cas. It's a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first attempt at writing children into a fic, so I hope it was all right! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Customary tumblr plug: <http://coffeeandcas.tumblr.com>. Got a fluffy/angsty Destiel prompt? Send it to me and I'll do my best to fill it!


End file.
